


itty bitty living space.

by orphan_account



Series: ColdFlash Week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Week 2017, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leonard blows up the Oculus. Then he wakes up. Things are not quite right.For ColdFlash Week 2017A, Day 1:Jealousy/Protectiveness





	

**Author's Note:**

> i played a little fast and loose with the prompt because i... had very few ideas. mostly because i am terrible at writing jealous people. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He drifted.

This was not unusual. He'd been drifting for eons, buoyed along the twisting waves of time he'd set free. But this was a different sort of drifting. One that left his head fuzzy and this thoughts unable to form properly instead of just mixing with the space he was in. He had a brow to furrow in confusion. A throat that was sore for the first time in lifetimes. Muscles ached, eyes burned, and Leonard was _breathing_. 

He took a moment to process that. And then he frowned.

His mouth tasted like ass and felt like someone had packed it with cotton balls as he slept. As his brain slowly came back on line, he could recognize the drifting feeling for what it was--a side-effect of the good drugs hospitals gave people when they were in bad shape. He tried swallowing. Couldn't, really. Too dry. He opened his mouth to ask after... who? Lisa or Mick was his first instinct, but they shouldn't be anywhere near where he was. Hell, _he_ shouldn't be anywhere but the afterlife. 

"Oh! Hey, you're awake."

The voice was familiar as it moved towards him. Leonard tried to grasp the thoughts slipping through his mental fingers, and recognition hit him like a bag of bricks.  _Barry_. Leonard jerked his head towards the sound of his voice and tried to speak. A sound not unlike that of a dying, geriatric frog is all he got for his efforts. Didn't that just figure.

"Hang on, I've got--there's some ice chips I can give you," Barry said.

A quiet whoosh and a crackle of electricity filled the air, and then coolness touched his lips. Leonard opened his mouth and sucked in the ice, barely feeling Barry's fingers brush against his lips. It melted quickly, and when he swallowed, Barry was there with another chip, and another, and another until Leonard's throat felt less like the Sahara and more like he could actually talk.

"Th' fuck happened?" he asked, voice still little more than a rasp.

The mattress dipped by his thigh--probably Barry sitting down. "Well..." he dragged out the word and Leonard could almost see him sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. "Cisco and I accidentally vibed a treadmill into the time stream? We found you there. You were... kind of a mess, honestly. So we figured out how to get you out of the time stream and back to STAR Labs. Caitlin patched you up--you had some broken bones, a concussion, and something wrong with your eyes--and we've just been waiting for you to wake up since then."

"That why it feels like I'm wearing a sleep mask?"

He could hear the grin in Barry's voice as he said, "Yeah, you are. It has snowflakes on it."

Rolling his eyes did absolutely nothing when they were covered, but it made him feel better. And if Barry's laugh was anything to go by, the rest of his face showed off his exasperation just fine. 

"Gimmie the ice chips and then go... do whatever it is you can do to call the Waverider," he said, gesturing with a weak arm that absolutely  _was not_ trembling. "You know about that, right?"

"Nope. I mean--yes, I know about the Waverider, but no, I'm not calling it," Barry said. Leonard frowned, but Barry shoved an ice chip in his mouth and continued before he could interrupt. "Caitlin gave orders for you not to be overwhelmed when you woke up. She'll be here soon to check up on you and if she says it's okay  _then_ we'll let the Legends know you're awake."

Leonard scowled around the melting coolness. "They already know I'm alive?"

"Yeah, we had our Gideon contact their Gideon the second we pulled you out of the time stream."

He turned that knowledge over and over in his head. The same head that still felt like a ball of fluff everywhere it wasn't throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Leonard sighed and relaxed back into the pillows. "Alright, fine. But you're feeding me ice chips and catching me up on whatever it is I'm missing. Like why you have a Gideon."

Barry laughed again. The sound was warm and rich, and enveloped Leonard like a favorite blanket on a winter day. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> yes. yes, i did put the cosmic treadmill into tv canon and use it as a ridiculous deus ex machina to save my fav. i have no regrets.
> 
> also the title is totally from an aladdin quote because i may write more in this 'verse. there are teeny weeny hints of something more happening that i kinda want to explore but don't yet have real plot for.
> 
> come scream with me about these two and everybody else on [tumblr](http://unitedplanets.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
